<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Excelsior by JusticePlague</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393958">Excelsior</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticePlague/pseuds/JusticePlague'>JusticePlague</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Biology, Angst, Batsupes Secret Valentines Exchange 2021, Bottom Clark Kent, First Time, Highschool AU, Locker Room Shower Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Soulmates AU, The poor thing, Top Bruce Wayne, but adults nonetheless, but they're seniors and 18, dont get your hopes up, freshly 18, he's not sure what he is, it's Clark Angst, no really clark's a virgin, really mildly, virgin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:49:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticePlague/pseuds/JusticePlague</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark Kent was sent to Gotham to attend the prestigious Excelsior Academy on a scholarship, his sophomore year. Now, it's senior year and he's never felt more alone. He thought his alien-ness isolated him, but that's nothing compared to the problems he's facing now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Batsupes Secret Valentines Exchange 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Excelsior</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinket/gifts">Trinket</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the VDay Prompt #28:<br/>When Clark Kent was sent to Gotham for two years for high school where he got onto the football team using a blue kryptonite ring trouble came in the form of the rich kids, especially Bruce Wayne, or so it seemed. One or both have been dealing with their confusing sexuality.</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy it, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinket">Trinket</a>.</p>
<p>(Please Note: I jacked Excelsior from Smallville, a location was never given, so I just made it Gotham.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clark had been transferred to Gotham for school, specifically to Excelsior, a couple of years ago, and he felt more like an outsider now than he did then.</p>
<p>Sure, he had a necklace with a pendant made of blue kryptonite that he used to keep his differences hidden, and joined the football team. Because of that, he had a pretty large group that he spoke to regularly and hung out with, even if they weren't that close.</p>
<p>But, the rich kids had always treated him like an outsider, regardless. They did that to all of the scholarship kids like himself. But this was different. He seemed to be the only one feeling this particular way. Which made him feel extremely alone, more so than his extraterrestrial origins. Sure, he thought the neighboring school's cheerleaders were pretty, but he wasn’t particularly attracted to any of them. He’s seen plenty of girls he was attracted to, just none that he would ever have a chance with, and none that affected him like a certain someone. And all that someone (being Bruce Wayne, heir to the Wayne Billions and Wayne Enterprises, and the football team's captain and starting quarterback) had to do was look at him, and he was getting hard. It had only started happening in the months following his 18th birthday, and he wasn't entirely sure why.</p>
<p>It made him vastly uncomfortable. It really made football practice awkward for the freshly adult alien, and he was usually the first into the locker room and the very last out. He just didn't understand what was going on with him. He had considered talking to Lex about it, the one person he thought of as his best friend. But, he decided not to when he heard a rumor that Lex had punched another guy that had hit on him. Clark didn't really believe it, but he was worried that if it were true, he'd lose his one actual friend.</p>
<p>And this was his state of mind the first time he had an encounter with Bruce without his little posse hanging off of him.</p>
<p>His after-practice routine began as usual. He was first in, like usual, and when he was certain everyone cleared out, he came out of the back bathroom still in his jersey and pants, his standard operating procedure. He had to cross the showers to return to the locker room itself, and he walked into the shower room, not realizing that he wasn't alone.</p>
<p>"What the fuck!" Clark yelped as he was shoved toward the wall with the showers and away from the door.</p>
<p>"What was that on the field today, Kent?" Wayne continued shoving him, even as Clark turned to face the other man.</p>
<p>"The fuck you mean, Wayne? I kicked, I missed!" Clark ground out, trying to move around Bruce.</p>
<p>Bruce wasn't having it though. He grabbed ahold of Clark's jersey, right over the bold number right, and roughly shoved him up against the wall. The other 18-year-old was stronger than Clark expected.</p>
<p>"You never miss, Kent! And since when did you start staring at me when you kicked?" Bruce demanded.</p>
<p>"Sometimes, us regular people? We fuck up, rich boy. Sometimes we just have a lot on our minds, and we have trouble concentrating. It was only fucking practice, anyway! It's not like it matters," Clark huffed, going lax in the other young man's grasp.</p>
<p>"Well, I know what's weighing so heavily on your mind, pretty boy," Bruce sneered, pressing himself closer to the pinned kicker.</p>
<p>Clark felt like his heart stopped, fear coursing through him, and he closed his eyes, trying to wake himself up. This was obviously some messed up dream. He had never told anyone about his desires for the other man, and he thought he had kept himself pretty discreet. He had kept it secret, partially because he knew homophobia existed, but mostly because he didn't know what he was. He just knew he was mildly attracted to some people, regardless of gender. So, he never mentioned it, because what would he tell people he was? Bisexual? Pansexual? Or was he gay, and only liked girls because of societal expectations? And if he did tell them he was bisexual or pansexual, which he wasn't even sure of, they would snigger and say that he's only saying that because he's gay and trying to deny it, anyway. So why would he tell anyone?</p>
<p>Bruce's dry lips on his own shocked a gasp from Clark. And Bruce took it as an invitation to thrust his tongue into Clark's mouth. Clark moaned as Bruce's tongue gently massaged his own. The Wayne heir pushed himself closer to Clark until their chests were flush, and he pushed his knee between Clark's thighs and pressed his own thigh into the taller man's crotch.</p>
<p>Clark whimpered at the contact and couldn't stop himself from grinding down on it, repeatedly. He groaned into the kiss he was now eagerly participating in as he practically rode Bruce's leg. Clark also couldn't stop the whimper when Bruce broke their kiss and leaned back, leaving his knee where it was, and observing Clark.</p>
<p>"Fuck, should have done this months ago, such a gorgeous, eager little slut, aren't you?"</p>
<p>"Bruce," Clark whimpered in protest, turning his face to the side in embarrassment, even as rutted against the other man's leg.</p>
<p>"If you like this, just wait," Bruce purred against Clark's ear, causing him to shudder.</p>
<p>Bruce slid down to his knees in a liquid motion, reminiscent of a large cat, and untied Clark's fly as he nuzzled Clark's stomach. Clark's breath stuttered and he stared down at Bruce with wide eyes. Clark's hands were flat against the wall, both because Clark was afraid to break this illusion (there was no way he could really be in the locker room with Bruce fucking Wayne on his knees in front of him) and because he was terrified he'd hurt Bruce. It also had the benefit of hiding how his hands were shaking, though Clark knew Bruce could feel his body trembling. But, the kicker couldn't stop it.</p>
<p>Bruce's hands delved into Clark's boxers and freed his straining erection. Clark's head fell back against the wall and his eyes slid closed as he groaned at the contact. No one had ever touched him like this, and he was so blown away by how good it felt.</p>
<p>"Look at me, Clark, don't want you forgetting just who's sucking you off," Bruce demanded, his voice rougher than usual.</p>
<p>Clark obeyed instantly, his head tilting back down, and eyes snapping open to stare into Bruce's glacier blue orbs. Bruce gave him a wicked grin and licked up the underside of Clark's cock, causing the taller man's mouth to go slack as he moaned.  Their eyes never broke contact, and Bruce's glinted up into Clark's entranced orbs with a mischievous sparkle.</p>
<p>Slowly, teasingly, he kissed the tip of Clark's cock. Clark gasped out a soft moan, unable to look away from the sight of the popular rich boy on his knees at his feet. The kicker cried out, in shocked pleasure, as Bruce closed his mouth around the head of his shaft. </p>
<p>Bruce leisurely suckled his prize, going farther and farther down on Clark's turgid flesh, until his nose was buried in Clark's coarse, curly fur. The taller man was making the prettiest soft little moans and whimpers. The quarterback's eyes never left Clark's face, but Bruce wasn't entirely sure Clark was fully aware. His vivid blue eyes were wide and dazed, and he looked utterly blissed-out. Bruce swallowed around the rod in his throat, luxuriating in the feel of the velvet steel of its hardness.</p>
<p>Clark's hips jerked as he felt Bruce's throat fluttering around him.</p>
<p>"Oh, oh god, Bruce, I'm… I'm gonna," Clark's voice broke with a moan and Bruce felt the rod in his throat pulse.</p>
<p>Bruce pulled back, but kept the head of Clark's cock in his mouth, and used his hand to milk Clark through his orgasm. Once Clark subsided, panting in amazement, Bruce pulled back and licked the head of Clark's cock, just to torment his oversensitive flesh a little bit. Clark's hips jolted at the contact, and he groaned quietly.</p>
<p>"Well, I'd say you enjoyed that," Bruce smirked up at him, nuzzling into the other man's stomach again.</p>
<p>Clark managed a weak nod, unable to make his throat work. Just the memory of Bruce's hot mouth around him was enough to make Clark's still-hard cock twitch.</p>
<p>"Huh, you really are a slut, aren't you? Not even getting off once is enough," Bruce chuckled, teasingly stroking the oversensitive flesh. "Bet Luthor just loves that. It's probably why he's so possessive of you, along with this large dick of yours."</p>
<p>"Oh, fuck," Clark groaned, twitching at the contact. "Why would Lex love it? He's never seen me naked. And he's straight."</p>
<p>"You might want to tell Luthor that. He's currently taking Napier's cock and loving it." Bruce laughed, rubbing his cheek against Clark's large cock.</p>
<p>"Oh god, don't care, just don't stop," Clark groaned. His body felt tingly, especially his ass, which also felt strangely empty. "Bruce, please."</p>
<p>"What do you need?" Bruce teasingly licked the head of Clark's cock.</p>
<p>"I don't know! Just… Just more!" Clark whimpered, his knees buckling. </p>
<p>Bruce helped him slowly slide to the ground, just so he could press him back against the wall again, and take his mouth. Clark groaned into the kiss, his hands tentatively coming up to rest on Bruce’s shoulders. Bruce broke the kiss to nibble along Clark’s jaw, and up to his ear.</p>
<p>“Do you want to fuck me, Clark?” He whispered against the sensitive shell, earning himself a shudder.</p>
<p>“N-no,” Clark stuttered. It sounded fantastic, but that wasn’t what he wanted.</p>
<p>Bruce froze, suddenly unsure of himself. Clark had taken him completely off-guard. He couldn’t want… Could he?</p>
<p>“Do you want me to fuck you?” Bruce murmured, still shocked. Clark’s cock twitched at the words. Clark’s dick liked the idea, at least.</p>
<p>“Oh, god, please,” Clark whimpered.</p>
<p>Bruce smirked devilishly, Clark was so desperate for it. “Earn it, then, babe.”</p>
<p>“How?” Clark flashed him a wide-eyed, innocent glance.</p>
<p>“Mm, you know how,” Bruce hummed against his cheek.</p>
<p>“I don’t know. Tell me how to, please! I want to,” Clark whined, hands tugging on Bruce’s jersey.</p>
<p>“What have you done to earn it before, start there,” Bruce told him, nuzzling at his temple.</p>
<p>“But, I’ve never, Bruce, please,” tears were forming in Clark’s eyes nows, so terrified that he would be denied.</p>
<p>“Never what? Had to work for it?” Bruce licked his ear.</p>
<p>Clark gasped, before answering breathlessly. “Anything. Never done anything.”</p>
<p>“What?” Bruce reared back, attempting to pull away. “You’re a virgin?” But, Clark’s strong grip wouldn’t release him.</p>
<p>“Ye-yeah, I’m sorry,” Clark sniffled, burying his face in the shorter man’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Christ, you’re sorry? I should be sorry!” Bruce muttered, darkly.</p>
<p>“Bruce, please, want you inside of me, I feel so empty, it’s so weird,” Clark whined, voice muffled by Bruce’s jersey.</p>
<p>Bruce stroked Clark’s cheek gently. “You’re not going to take no for an answer, are you?”</p>
<p>“I will if that’s what you say,” Clark sniffled, trying and failing to reign himself in.</p>
<p>“Oh, god no, baby, I wouldn’t leave you like this,” Bruce murmured, guilt at the thought making his heart clench painfully. “But, if you want me to fuck you, I’m going to need to prepare you.”</p>
<p>“But, why?” Clark whined, licking up Bruce’s neck.</p>
<p>Bruce hummed in enjoyment, before replying, “So I don’t hurt you. You’re a virgin, but you really are a slut, damn. Come on, we’re going back to where I have lube. And condoms.”</p>
<p>Bruce rose from his knees, pulling the still uncoordinated Clark up with him. He led him into the locker room, supporting some of the taller man’s weight since he seemed too uncoordinated and shaky to support himself fully. Bruce forced him to sit on one of the benches, and hovered over, staring down at him for a moment.</p>
<p>Clark looked up at him, before he leaned forward, and nuzzled Bruce’s cock through the thin pants.</p>
<p>“Oh, Christ, stop that, Clark,” Bruce pushed him back a little bit and Clark looked up to pout at him. “If you make me come in my pants, you don’t get dick, you know that, right?”</p>
<p>Clark just continued pouting, but sat back and watched Bruce expectantly. Bruce shook his head with an amused little smile on his lips, before he reached down and took the hem of Clark’s shirt between his fingers. He slowly pulled it up over his head, and dropping it on the ground, exposing the lightly tanned skin of Clark’s torso in the process. Neither of them noticed Clark’s necklace coming off with his jersey. </p>
<p>Clark stared up at him with such wide-eyed innocence that Bruce couldn’t help cradling the kicker’s perfectly chiseled jaw and leaning down to press a chaste kiss to his plush lips before he straightened up and stepped away.</p>
<p>“Bruce?” Clark questioned, his voice filled with such terror, Bruce almost turned around.</p>
<p>“Stay put, just need to get some stuff,” Bruce told him as he reached his locker. “If you want to hurry things along, you can finish getting naked, and get on your knees, with your chest over the bench.” Bruce casually ordered.</p>
<p>“Oh, okay,” Clark’s voice was uncertain, but he did as Bruce said. He stripped off his pants and underwear without standing, just raising his ass up just enough to do so, and kicking them away. Then, he slid down to the ground, and turned around, to lay his chest over the bench.</p>
<p>Bruce almost dropped the lube and condom when he turned around to see Clark. Clark was peering over his shoulder at him, and the kicker wiggled his ass teasingly at the other man. Bruce groaned at the sight, before walking back over, stripping out of his own clothes as he went.</p>
<p>Clark’s eyes leisurely traveled down the well-muscled body of the other man, all the way to his toes, before coming back up to fixate on Bruce’s crotch. The quarterback’s cock was a deep purple with need and large, larger even than Clark’s. It was dripping precome steadily, and Clark had to force himself to stay put, the sudden desire to taste Bruce’s turgid flesh almost unbearable.</p>
<p>“At any point, Clark, if you say stop, I will,” Bruce told him, falling to his knees behind the other man. “If it hurts, if you don’t like it, if it makes you uncomfortable, tell me to stop, Clark. I don’t negotiate on this.”</p>
<p>“I will,” Clark vowed, nodding his head.</p>
<p>“Are you sure this is what you want?”</p>
<p>“Bruce, please, just fucking fuck me already,” Clark bit out. </p>
<p>“Let me stretch you first, okay?” Bruce murmured, stroking over Clark’s back, and down over his outer thighs.</p>
<p>“Fine, just hurry,” Clark gasped as Bruce’s hands passed over a sensitive spot on his hips.</p>
<p>Bruce didn’t wait for further demands and popped open the bottle of lube to spread it generously over his hand and into Clark’s crack. Clark jerked as the cool liquid hit his skin and laid his head down on his arms. Bruce used one hand to spread Clark’s perfect globes somewhat, and his lubed hand came up to tease at Clark’s entrance. Clark gasped at Bruce's first touch on his sensitive, ridged flesh.</p>
<p>Bruce teased him, massaging the muscle and trying to get Clark to relax. Clark whimpered and whined, trying to push back and force Bruce’s finger to breach him.</p>
<p>“Clark, babe, you need to relax for me,” Bruce growled down at him.</p>
<p>“Just c’mon!”</p>
<p>“No, I will not risk tearing you, calm down or we don’t do this.”</p>
<p>Clark whined, but slowly subsided, and Bruce continued teasing his hole. It took a level of will Clark didn’t realize he had to keep himself still. Slowly, tentatively, Bruce’s finger breached him. Clark moaned at the feeling, wordlessly demanding more. Bruce chuckled, and slowly pumped his finger in and out, using it to stretch Clark’s tight passage as much as he could.</p>
<p>Bruce knew Clark thought he was ready for more, but he waited until he thought Clark was ready for more, before sliding a second finger in alongside the first. The lack of resistance surprised him, but it didn’t stop him. He sped up his movements moderately before he began to scissor and twist his fingers inside Clark’s tight heat. The kicker was moaning and whimpering pathetically, fingers digging into his arms to keep him grounded and focused on Bruce’s demand of staying still and relaxing.</p>
<p>Bruce slipped in a third finger, stretching Clark even more before he sought out the taller man’s prostate. Clark’s back arched and he yelped in shock when Bruce’s fingers finally found it and rubbed over it. It was in a slightly different area than he was used to, but these things happen.</p>
<p>“Oh, god, now, now, Bruce, please,” Clark sobbed, trying so hard to stay still.</p>
<p>“Yeah, now, baby, just hold on,” Bruce leaned over Clark to press a tender kiss to the center of his back. “God, you’re fucking beautiful.”</p>
<p>The quarterback carefully slid his fingers from Clark before reaching for the lube and slicking his hard-on. Bruce took hold of Clark’s waist with one hand and used his other to line himself up to Clark’s loosened, slicked entrance.</p>
<p>“Are you sure, Clark?” Bruce’s voice was soft, even though desire had deepened it considerably.</p>
<p>“Oh god, yes, fuck me, goddamnit,” Clark demanded.</p>
<p>Bruce snorted in amusement, before slowly pressing in. Clark gave a low, long, absolutely pornographic moan as his body opened up to Bruce easily, and Bruce was buried completely inside of him in no time. Clark’s moan broke into a quiet scream as Bruce bottomed out, and his head rolled restlessly on his arms.</p>
<p>“Fuck, Clark, you feel amazing,” Bruce told him, leaning over the other man. His only answer was a high pitched, needy whine.</p>
<p>Bruce relented, slowly withdrawing only to slam back into his teammate, roughly. Clark screamed, again, this time a bit louder than the last, as Bruce slammed in. Clark’s moaning screams only continued to grow in volume as Bruce relentlessly fucked his formerly virgin hole.</p>
<p>As Bruce felt himself growing closer, he snaked a hand around to wrap around Clark’s neglected cock. Clark undulated, thrusting himself into Bruce’s hand and then back onto Bruce’s cock, moaning lewdly the entire time. Bruce was hardpressed to keep up with his newly acquired lover, but he gave it his all.</p>
<p>“Please, please, Bruce,” Clark moaned it like a mantra, repeatedly. </p>
<p>Bruce groaned and thrust a few more times before his climax tore through him. He was dimly aware of Clark screaming again, and of Clark’s body contracting around him, milking his cock for all it was worth, as the kicker found his release, as well. Bruce slumped over Clark’s back, panting and amazed. Clark was still trembling, and making soft, whimpering sounds. </p>
<p>After a few moments, Bruce slowly pulled out of Clark, and gingerly stood up.</p>
<p>“Come on, baby, let’s go clean you up,” Bruce rubbed a hand down Clark’s sweaty back.</p>
<p>“Don’t think I can more, B,” Clark murmured.</p>
<p>“You might want to, Napier left his bag here, earlier. He’ll be back to get it,” Bruce offered Clark his hand and helped the other man stand. The billionaire heir slowly turned Clark to face him. His eyes swept over Clark’s body, zeroing in on his hip.</p>
<p>“Bruce… was this just… Casual?” Clark asked, shifting nervously.</p>
<p>“Do you want it to be?” Bruce asked, voice carefully neutral.</p>
<p>“N-no! Of course not.”</p>
<p>“Oh, thank God, I wasn’t sure how I was going to take losing to someone else,” Bruce grinned.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Several days later, Bruce got a call from Clark. His boyfriend (heh, he liked the sound of that) sounded terrified and panicked, and Bruce knew Gotham well enough to know that probably wasn’t good. So, like any other reckless young adult, he went running to help his Clark.</p>
<p>What he found shocked him. Clark was sitting on his bed, tears streaming down his face.</p>
<p>“Bruce, I need to tell you something,” Clark started.</p>
<p>Bruce’s heart plummeted. Was Clark breaking up with him? Why? Was it Luthor?</p>
<p>“I’ve never told anyone this, B, and I need you to promise you won’t tell anyone,” Clark sniffled.</p>
<p>“Clark, what’s wrong,” Bruce was on his knees in front of him in an instant.</p>
<p>“Bruce, I need you to promise,” Clark demanded, wiping his tears away.</p>
<p>“Of course, I’ll do whatever you need, Clark,” Bruce vowed. “And I won’t tell a soul, I swear on my parents’ grave.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Clark sniffled again. “I… I’m not like other people, B.”</p>
<p>“I knew that,” Bruce grinned at him, trying to ease his boyfriend’s worry.</p>
<p>“Oh shut up,” Clark pushed at his shoulder with a slight smile. “Now let me finish, you ass.” Bruce nodded his agreement. “I...I’m not like other people. Mostly, because I’m not a person, in the traditional sense. I’m not just an orphan, Bruce, I’m the last of my kind.”</p>
<p>“You’re an alien?” Bruce broke in, eyes wide, as his mind raced through all their interactions. “Sorry, sorry. Continue, please.”</p>
<p>“And, uh. I… went to talk to the computer that’s also my father, long story, we’ll go into that another time,” Clark spoke quickly. “And, Kryptonians? My species, that is. We mate for life.” Clark fidgeted, looking away from Bruce.</p>
<p>“Mate for life?” Bruce’s jaw dropped. “I… I don’t know what to say, baby.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Clark’s voice broke into a sob.</p>
<p>“For what, babe?” Bruce pulled Clark to his chest.</p>
<p>“For trapping you with me,” Clark whimpered. “It goes both ways, according to him.”</p>
<p>“I’m human, we don’t know that,” Bruce sighed. “And, Clark, I don’t feel trapped. I feel honored.”</p>
<p>“We’ll know that if you have my mark on you,” Clark sighed, snuggling into Bruce’s chest.</p>
<p>“Where would it be, do you know?” Bruce asked, his excitement growing.</p>
<p>“Probably on your back like mine,” Clark muttered.</p>
<p>“Look! Please, baby?” Bruce stood up, turned his back to Clark, and pulled off his shirt in one fluid motion.</p>
<p>“Oh, god, you do have it,” Clark slapped a hand over his mouth, as though the hand would contain his sobs. The mark on Bruce’s back was a large S-shield, colored in black and gold.</p>
<p>“I do? That’s amazing,” Bruce turned to grin at Clark, but it dropped away when he saw Clark’s face. “Baby, I love that I’m yours, and you’re mine. Can I see yours?”</p>
<p>Clark nodded, pulling his shirt off, and twisting so Bruce could see his mark. It was a large bat, colored in red, blue, and gold.</p>
<p>“This is so amazing.” Bruce swept Clark into his arms to hold him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you like SuperBat and want to get in on helping plan events<br/>
Or any other assorted shenanigans,<br/>
And, we get up to a lot,<br/>
Join Us!<br/>
<a href="https://discord.gg/5Na3YGx">Here, at the BatSupes Community!</a></p>
<p>OH! <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyTomura"> <span class="u"><strong>PeachyTomura</strong></span></a> Drew this lovely art. I'm so in love.<br/>
<a href="https://batman-supreme16.tumblr.com/post/643211452919971840/excelsior-by-anonymous-account-ill-find-you"></a><br/>
<br/>
<a href="https://batman-supreme16.tumblr.com/post/643211452919971840/excelsior-by-anonymous-account-ill-find-you">Make sure to stop by their tumblr and give it a like! And a share!</a><br/>
<br/>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>